La princesa del Crepúsculo
by Midori Seiko
Summary: Descubre la verdadera historia de Roxas en la Organización XIII. Un año después, Roxas vuelve a Villa Crepúsculo y se reencuentra con sus viejos amigos. ¿Y si la pandilla de Villa Crepúsculo jamás hubieran sido personajes secundarios?
1. Nuevo Amanecer

**En fin, mi segundo FanFic (se ha hecho esperar xD) Esta vez de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, el Kingdom Hearts 2. Antes de nada decir que, principalmente es un Roxette. Sé que no es una pareja habitual, pero me encantan los dos -. La forma de relatarlo es algo extraña, pero creo que es la mejor para narrar en este caso: Son os pensamientos de Olette y Roxas. Sé que en este trozo no hay mucho dialogo (por no decir nada) pero eso cambiará sustanciablemente en el próximo (eso si alguien lo lee xD) Por cierto, si no habéis visto el final y n oquereis que os lo destripen, no lo leais, porque hay spoilers por todos lados . Siento que el primer capitulo sea tan corto ToT**

**Se agradecen todas las reviews, criticando o alabando (me da que no xD) el relato. Por favor, críticas constructivas, no seaís demasiado crueles . . Si hay alguna pregunta o lo que sea, pues la respondo y todo lo que haga falta xD Gracias a tods.**

**Disclaimer: Roxas, Olette, Sora, Kairi, etc no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix.**

* * *

Hoy hace un año desde ese día. Ni siquiera se por qué lo recuerdo. Sin embargo, si me pongo a rememorar qué ocurrió aquel día, en lo único que repara mi mente es en aquel chico, Sora. 

No le había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera sabía que viviera alguien con aquel nombre en el pueblo. Era extraño que viviendo en un lugar tan pequeño no supiera nada de él; nunca pasa nada especial en Villa Crepúsculo. Pese a todo, allí estada, con aquella ropa demasiado extraña para nuestro común pueblecito.

Buscaba a una chica… ¿o era un rey? El caso es que, lo único que recuerdo es el reflejo de sus ojos azules, aunque me avergüence admitirlo. Me sentía sumamente culpable por sentir algo así por un chico al que acababa de conocer, pero no era algo racional. Y pese al irresistible brillo de su sonrisa, yo era consciente de que él no me gustaba. Vale, a lo mejor no estoy siendo del todo precisa. Era como si se pareciera enormemente a alguien a quién yo conociera… y quisiera. Sin embargo, en mis recuerdos, no se encontraba la magen de nadie así, ni siquiera que tuviera un vago parecido. Era un sentimiento tan extraño… Aunque fue aún peor cuando nos despedimos. Es como si aún estuviera allí, delante del tren que se preparaba apra partir. Él nos miraba desde la puerta sonriendo. Yo tenía tantas ganas de correr, abrazarle y pedirle que no se fuera...Fue como si una parte de mí se fuera con él, una parte que aún no he recuperado. Ahora no hago más que vagar todos los días, del colegio a casa, de casa al colegio, me cuesta sonreír cuando Hayner bromea con Pence, o irritarme cuando Seifer se dedica a hacer bravuconadas...

Alguna vez he sacado el tema, de manera desinteresada. A ellos les pasó algo parecido, pero no suelen hablar mucho del tema. Puedo ver en sus caras que les duele hablar de Sora. Es como si hubieran perdido a un amigo de toda la vida. Yo diría que incluso puede que se sientan traicionados. Aún así, ellos parecen haberlo superado mucho mejor que yo, aunque hay que reconocer que disimulo bastante bien. A todos les sorprendería ver como es la verdadera Olette, estoy segura.

Llaman a la puerta. Seguro que son Hayner y Pence, que me esperan para ir al instituto. Supongo que no debo hacerles esperar, pero me apetece tan poco ir hoy. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, encima de mi cama, rodeándome las rodillas con las manos, mirando como el Sol sale y se oculta una y otra vez. Suspiro; eso no es posible, debo seguir con mi vida y no soñar con el reflejo de un recuerdo... por muy real y sólido que parezca.

* * *

Amanece. Notó como el Sol calienta mi piel morena, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme, y, pese a todo, lo hago. Me estiro, aunque en realidad me gustaría enterrar la cara bajo la almohada y no pensar en nada, pero mi cuerpo no es mío. Lo que quiero decir es que, vivo dentro de otro. 

Nunca había imaginado lo chocante que puede resultar mirarse en el espejo y ver la cara de otra persona. Lo único que reconozco en él, son mis ojos. Puede que sea verdad eso que dicen de que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Porque en el fondo, Sora y yo somos un mismo ser. Bueno, tal vez sería más correcto decir que yo soy él. Provengo de Sora, no soy más que un simple reflejo de él, ni siquiera tendría que existir. Ese es el gran problema de los incorpóreos, que ni siquiera tenemos cabida en este mundo. Somos sombras que viven en la penumbra, aunque mi caso es diferente. Yo he podido seguir habitando en Sora, he tenido esa suerte.

Debería estar feliz, pero me siento… aburrido, decepcionado. No tiene nada que ver con que simplemente habite como esencia y no como cuerpo, sino con el hecho de pensar que mi destino estaba escrito antes incluso de aparecer, y todo por que salí del corazón de Sora.

Es algo difícil de comprender pero… Todo el mundo tiene libertad para querer a quién elija, para pasar el resto de su vida con aquella persona que decida… Pero en mi caso, no es así. Puede que sea porque yo ni siquiera tengo la categoría de persona.

Sora es tan feliz, ahora que por fin puede estar con Kairi que supongo que ni siquiera le preocupa como me siento yo cuando él está con ella. Porque si él ve a Kairi, yo veo a Naminé.

Es cierto que es preciosa, con su pelo rubio destellando al sol y esos ojos azules que parecen tan inocentes, pero… No puedo evitar sentirme manipulado por el destino, pensar que estoy con ella porque todo ya estaba escrito. Es tan sumamente frustrante… Ella ya lo sabe, las falsas sonrisas no consiguen engañarle, pero ella sigue siendo amable conmigo, como si en realidad lo esperase. Todo esto me desespera: la quiero, pero no quiero quererla. Estoy harto de hacer siempre aquello que se supone que debo hacer.

- Roxas¿estás bien? – Sora parece preocupado

- Bueno, la verdad es que me está constando acostumbrarme a este sitio…

Aunque parezca raro, puedo hablar con Sora y Naminé, pese a que soy un incorpóreo, pero nadie más puede oírme, ni siquiera Kairi.

- ¿Les echas de menos?

No me había parado a pensarlo. Supuse que se refería a mis amigos de Villa Crepúsculo, porque mis recuerdos con la Organización se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo. Lo cierto era que pensaba en ellos a menudo: los combates con Hayner, la sonrisa de Pence y… a Olette. No soportaba la idea de no poder haberme despedido de forma convencional. Nunca olvidaría sus caras al ver partir el tren. Ellos no podían saber que yo estaba allí, y aún así…

- Supongo que sí, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Eso nunca se sabe – sentí los labios de Sora (mis labios) curvarse en una sonrisa.


	2. Palabras Irreales

**Bueno, segundo capítulo, algo más largo que el anterior y con bastante más dialogo. ¿Alguien se atreve a decir a dónde será el viaje? xDDD Bueno, la verdad es que creo que tengo a algunos de los personajes idealizados, como a Hayner xDD Que se ve que ahora se ha vuelto un guaperas rubio xD En fin, estoy mal de la cabeza. Muchísimas gracias por las reviews (aunque todas han sido obligadas ToT), espero que disfrutéis de este segundo capítulo y por favor, críticas, comentarios o sugerencias son totalmente bienvenidas. Arigato .**

* * *

Parecía que tenía razón aunque, por otra parte¿quién podría ser sino?

Allí está Hayner, con el pelo rubio y la habitual sonrisa brillando en el eterno sol de Villa Crepúsculo, mientras Pence mira el reloj con impaciencia.

- ¡Te has vuelto a retrasar, Olette¡Todos los días acabamos llegando tarde por tu culpa y este fin de semana quería ir a la playa¡Nos quedaremos castigados otra vez!

- ¡Oh, venga, Pence! Te has vuelto demasiado responsable. No será ninguna catástrofe, se aplaza al domingo y punto.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser el único que se preocupa de…

Al notar mi mirada, Pence se interrumpe y agacha la cabeza, avergonzando por sacar ese tema de nuevo. Hace tiempo, yo era quién solía regañarles por su insana costumbre de retrasarse cada día mas, motivo por el cual solíamos quedarnos castigados bastantes fines de semana, para alegría de Seifer y su séquito de matones. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que dejo de importarme todo aquello. No existe diferencia entre pasarse el día contemplando el horizonte desde la Torre del Reloj, la playa o el interior de la clase de castigo. El Sol es igual es todas partes, porque todas comparten el mismo cielo.

Por estos motivos, Pence intenta siempre no recordar tiempos pasados, al menos delante de mí. Hayner en cambio, no se preocupa de eso, el vive el presente, aunque sea detrás de esa fachada de tío chulo que no deja que nada ni nadie conozca lo que en verdad piensa. Supongo que para él es más fácil así, aunque supongo que echa de menos un amigo con el que maquinar bromas pesadas y entrenar para el torneo. Últimamente, suele hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo, ahora que ya no soy tan tranquila y callada como antes, y con Pence, las pocas veces que le convencemos para que se una a nosotros.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí parados¿No eras tú el que se quejaba porque llegábamos tarde?

- Sí, sí…

- ¿Vamos, Olette?

Hayner sigue sonriendo. Parece que nada ha cambiado en él desde que nos conocimos los tres, desde que formamos una de las pandillas de Villa Crepúsculo. Las únicas veces que no se muestra sonriente es causa de Seifer. No hay nada que le saque tanto de quicio cómo sus provocaciones abiertas, aunque esto se ha agravado desde hace un tiempo… Aunque antes tampoco se mostraba tan condescendiente conmigo, ahora que lo pienso.

- ¿Olette?

Parpadeo. Estoy en medio de la calle, mientras los dos chicos se muestran impacientes por ir a clase. Me preguntó si será porque también quieren olvidar todo mientras se pierden en el negro mundo de la pizarra. Con esfuerzo, esbozo una sonrisa y con la voz teñida de falso entusiasmo les contesto.

- ¡Claro!

El camino al instituto pasa veloz. Río cuando oigo las estridentes carcajadas de Hayner, sonrío cuando Pence se vuelve hacia mí tras hacer algún comentario gracioso, pero si me hubieran pedido que repitiese alguna frase pronunciada por mis amigos, o el tema de conversación, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Es como si hubiera perdido mi memoria a corto plazo, no puedo recordar nada.

Una vez entro en el aula, y tras una última sonrisa, me dirijo hacia mi pupitre, al lado de la ventana, y pierdo la mirada en ella el resto del día. El Sol siempre ha influido de manera extraña sobre mí, me atrae de cierta manera que no puedo explicar. Tomo apuntes mientras mi rostro descansa aburrido sobre mi mano. Pierdo mi mirada en la pared como si pudiese ver a través de ellas y sólo puedo suspirar cuando oigo el timbre que anuncia el fin de la jornada escolar. Recojo mis libros lo más rápido que puedo y me encamino hacia la salida, caminando sin saber a donde voy. Pero alguien me interrumpe en el patio.

- ¡Olette¿A dónde vas¡¡Olette!!

Vuelvo la cabeza y allí está Hayner, Parece que ha cogido cierta manía de perseguirme. Aún así me alegra que se preocupe por mí y trato de ser amable.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hayner?

- Habíamos quedado¿recuerdas?

- ¿Quedado? – contraigo la mueca en un gesto de incomprensión.

- Sí, para el torneo. No para… Bueno a no ser que…

Ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad. No sé por qué, pero se ha puesto muy nervioso de repente. En ese momento, me llega, como distorsionada, la promesa de entrenar aquella tarde. Entrecierro los ojos, molesta por haberme olvidado.

- Claro, tienes razón. Os veré en el lugar de siempre.

- ¿Cómo que nos verás?

- A ti y a Pence. ¿Él también va a venir, no?

Por un momento, noto como desvía la mirada para un lado, como siempre que me está mintiendo.

- Supongo que sí.

- Entonces, hasta luego.

Tras sacudir la mano a modo de despedida, me encamino hacia mi casa, andando con pasividad, sin prisa alguna, esperando que aquel camino no termine nunca para no llegar a ningún sitio.

* * *

No entiendo por qué Sora sonríe en un momento como este. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que no todo el mundo siente ese sentimiento tan abrumador que inunda tu mente cuando sabes que estás con la persona por la que has luchado durante todo este tiempo?

Se que mis pensamientos son egoístas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Los pensamientos de Sora revolotean a mi alrededor como molestos mosquitos en una tarde de verano especialmente calurosa, sin que pueda librarme de ellos, atormentándome.

Ante estos pensamientos, su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, y no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo en todo esto que se me escapa. ¿Qué puede haber pasado en todo este tiempo que yo no sepa?

- Eres demasiado impaciente, Roxas.

Si tuviera un cuerpo, de seguro que le hubiera dirigido una mirada asesina. A veces me gustaría que la historia fuera al revés, que fuese yo quién controla la situación.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- De momento, lo que "vamos" – pronunció está palabra con retintín – a hacer es hablar con Kairi.

Me gustaría protestar, pero no puedo. Tampoco quiero que Sora sepa que no quiero ver a Naminé. Me siento incomodó cuando me mira desde el cuerpo de Kairi, con esa sonrisa inocente que dice que me perdona mis dudas. No puedo con eso.

Contra mi voluntad, mi cuerpo se mueve, saliendo a la calle y dejando que los dorados rayos del Sol bañen la piel bronceada de Sora, algo más morena de lo quera la mía. Nos detenemos a la sombra de un gran árbol que se alza en medio de la playa, en un promontorio de esta, justo encima de la cabaña. Kairi ya está ahí… o tal vez debería decir Naminé. Son como dos imágenes superpuestas, que alternan su nitidez según me concentre en una u otra, aunque al final, siempre acaba permaneciendo aquella cara redonda enmarcada por una brillante cabellera rubia. Siento que Sora ha comenzado a hablar con Kairi, pero no soy consciente, ahora mismo es cómo si viviera en el mundo de los incorpóreos y sólo existiéramos nosotros.

- Hola, Roxas.

- Hola… - respondo vacilante.

- ¿Está todo bien? Sora está preocupado.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto de forma desinteresada mientras desvío la mirada.

- Sí, Kairi lo ha notado… y yo también.

No puedo evitar mirar sus ojos, que me atraviesan con intensidad, intentando averiguar cuál es el motivo de mi comportamiento. Desvío la mirada al instante, sintiéndome repentinamente incómodo.

- Oh, no importa, tranquilo. – esboza una triste sonrisa. – Es normal que eches de menos a tus amigos.

- Claro, mis amigos… Sí, supongo que será eso – afirmo, esperando que sea verdad.

- Entonces te va a encantar la sorpresa que te va a regalar Kairi.

Abro los ojos, extrañado. ¿Por qué iba Kairi a hacerme un regalo a mí¿Y que clase de presente podría ser? Cerré los ojos durante un momento, dolido. No podría disfrutar de ningún obsequio material que me diera.

- Se supone que no debería decirte nada, pero supongo quete enterarás dentro de poco por Sora. - ríe entre dientes. -Vamos a hacer un viajecito.

- ¿Un viaje¿A dónde?

La risa cristlina de Naminé resuena en mis oídos. Entrecierro los ojos, molesto.¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en actuar siempre como si yo fuera un inepto que no sabe nada de nada?

- En momentos como este, es cuando estoy completamente segura de qué eres el incórporeo de Sora.


	3. Destellos

**_Bueno, capítulo número tres. Ha costado escribirlo, pero es bastante más largo Espero que os guste, aunque creo que me he pasado poniendo a Seifer de pervertido mental xD Se acerca el momento de la acción xD (Aunque no sé si debería llamarla acción O.oU) Por cierto, si alguien sabe de qué maldito color es el pelo de Riku, que me lo diga ToT Que tengo un trauma entre blanco, plateado, azul y yo que se cuantos más xD Ahora procederé a los agradecimientos y comentarios:_**

**_Gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, aunque no dejéis review, pero si os sobra un minutillo de tiempo, no cuesta nada escribir aunque sea sí está mal o bien ToT Que tengo que ir mendigando reviews por la vida. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a los que la habéis añadido a la lista de alertas, y aún más a los que habéis dejado review_**

**_Hanako Uchiha, me alegro de que te guste, gracias por leer_**

**_Kit, lo mismo digo Eres mi acuaman favorito xD_**

**_Shi, que sepas que eres un capullo, y faltas de ortografía las tuyas ¬¬ Me gustó más la review anterior y sí, el mando de wii corre peligro de perder algo ¬¬_**

**_Rikurita queridoooooo, tenemos que ultimar ciertos detalles xD Pero gracias por opinar y aportar ideas, chato, aunque lo llevo claro._**

**_Y sin más dilación:_**

* * *

La verdad es que no sé por qué le he dicho a Hayner que iría. No me apetece en absoluto; estoy desganada, aunque no es una novedad. Sin embargo, no puedo rechazar la invitación: son mis amigos. Debo hacer un esfuerzo y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, para que no se preocupen por mí, para que puedan vivir su existencia felizmente y estar con ellos siempre, como ellos lo hacen conmigo. Son lo más importante que tengo, una de las pocas cosas que valen la pena en esta vida. Les quiero tanto que no sé que haría sin ellos. Por eso, iré y reiré sus chistes y fingiré que, en realidad, sigo siendo la misma. 

Llego a casa, subo a mi habitación y arrojo con rabia el estúpido uniforme del instituto sobre la cama. Cojo mis habituales pantalones beige, los cuales cambié por los viejos piratas del mismo color en el momento en que los consideré demasiado infantiles. Tomo mi nueva camiseta, naranja, como la anterior, con flores blancas en la manga derecha y en el costado izquierdo. Coloco la capucha y tengo cuidado de que la camiseta negra, también de manga corta, quede adecuadamente colocada debajo de la otra.

Me miro en el espejo. Tal vez la camiseta es demasiado corta, ya que acaba más abajo del pecho, dejando el abdomen descubierto, pero me gusta así, para disfrutar de la cálida temperatura de Villa Crepúsculo. Suspiró. Por fin soy yo y no un simple maniquí que camina sin rumbo. Aunque parezca demasiado superficial, estas ropas me hacen sentirme cómoda, perteneciente a este mundo. Dirijo una mirada asesina a la falda azul que yace arrugada en mi lecho. Odio tener que guiarme por lo que digan otros, no poder mostrarme como soy, luchar contra algo que ni siquiera conozco. Me recuesto encima de la ropa, sin importarme, y cierro los ojos por un segundo, mientras siento como la brisa entra por la ventana, acariciando mi piel y, por un momento, no me siento nadie, solo un ente sin nombre.

Abro los ojos y chasqueo la lengua impaciente y frustrada. No debería fantasear. Estoy en el mundo real, que es el único válido, no hay nada más allá. Me levanto bruscamente y noto como algo me golpea la pierna dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Introduzco la mano, y cierro el puño en trono a un objeto pequeño, redondo y liso. Abro la mano frente a mí y una bola, algo más grande que una canica, destella frente a mí bañando la habitación con reflejos amarillos.

La miro con cariño, mientras la alzo frente a mis ojos con dos dedos. Guiño uno de ellos, y trato de mirar el Sol a través de ella, en un gesto instintivo que no sabría explicar. Nunca he sabido dónde obtuve aquel abalorio, pero siempre he sentido que es algo importante para mí. Curiosamente, se parece enormemente a las joyas que adornan el trofeo del torneo de lucha, al igual que las que poseen Hayner y Pence. Amarillo, rojo verde… y azul. El trofeo tiene cuatro esferas y nosotros tenemos tres. Es algo que siempre me ha extrañado, aunque no le suelo dar mucha importancia.

Miro el reloj. Se me está haciendo tarde. Guardo la bola en mi pantalón y tras despedirme brevemente de mi madre, salgo de casa, andando con tranquilidad, pese a que sé que me esperan. No me servirá de nada correr, prefiero disfrutar del precioso día que hace, paseando ausente por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo.

De repente, noto cómo una voz demasiado molesta como para pertenecer a este mundo grita.

- ¡¡ Eh, tú, pringada!!

Paso de quién quiera que sea. No tengo ganas de pelea, y no quiero perder más tiempo.

- ¡¡Tú, Omelette!!

Vale, No sé quién es en absoluto, pero me ha cabreado. Odio ese estúpido mote que me pusieron hace bastante tiempo, antes de comenzara a ser amiga de Hayner y Pence. Por aquella época lo pasaba bastante mal, estaba sola y los chicos solían meterse bastante conmigo, hasta que llegaron ellos… aunque esos recuerdos están algo borrosos… como si no fueran míos. Aprieto los puños con fuerza, preparada para darle una buena paliza a quién quiera que sea. Paseo la mirada por toda la calle. Está desierta, excepto por un chico vestido con ropas oscuras que sonríe siniestramente. A la débil luz del Sol, ya que los edificios lo ocultan, puedo advertir los destellos que produce su cabellera rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres, capullo?

Sé que he sido muy ruda, pero no me importa. Él ha comenzado metiéndose conmigo, de modo que no tengo ningún motivo para sentirme culpable.

- Vas con tus amiguitos, el macarra y el gordo¿verdad? La penosa pandilla de Villa Crepúsculo. – comenta con sorna.

En ese momento, reconozco quién es la persona que se está burlando de mí y mis amigos. No podía ser otro que Seifer. Es cierto que Hayner tiene unas maneras un tanto bruscas a veces, pero no le importa que le llamen macarra, le resulta incluso gracioso. Sin embargo, no tiene ningún derecho a bromear sobre la talla de Pence, Ha adelgazado últimamente, y ha supuesto un esfuerzo para él. No tiene ni idea de cuánto le ha costado.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, el cara rajada. ¿Quieres que te haga otro corte a juego, anormal?

Siento como si mi boca se moviera por acción de otra persona, contra mi voluntad. En el momento en que aquellas palabras salen de mi boca, sé que ha sido demasiado, que con Seifer no se pueden bromear de aquella manera. Su cara está contraída en una mueca de ira y pienso que, si las miradas matasen, probablemente ahora estaría a varios metros bajo tierra. Noto como me empujan violentamente contra la pared más cercana. Mi espalda se arquea de dolor al golpear contra la dura piedra. Aprieto la mandíbula fuertemente, para no darle la satisfacción de que sepa que me ha hecho daño.

Su cara enrojecida de rabia me mira a muy poca distancia. No hay nadie que pueda salvarme, aunque grite. Ahora no están Hayner ni Pence para ayudarme o defenderme. Sé que me espera una venganza por las palabras hirientes que le he dirigido, pero no bajo la mirada dura de mis ojos verdes.

- Parece que la pequeña bastarda no sabe cuando le conviene mantener la boca cerrada, a lo mejor debería darte clases.

Alza la mano y coge un mechón de mi pelo, Aprieto los puños con fuerza, para no empeorar la situación, aunque me cuesta mucho esfuerzo. En estos momentos es cuando entiendo a Hayner.

- Es una pena que no hayas sabido qué grupo de Villa Crepúsculo te ofrecería más ventajas – añade mientras tira de mi pelo levemente – Ahora mismo podrías estar conmigo en lugar de con esa panda de imbéciles…

Cierro los ojos, quiero que todo termine. No sé a qué se refiere, no sé qué hago aquí, parada en medio de la calle, acorralada por Seifer. Noto la mano entumecida, por lo que dejo de apretar y la flexiono levemente. La introduzco n el bolsillo y me topo con la pequeña bola amarilla, en trono a la cual cierro mi mano. Por unos instantes me siento mucho mejor: es cálida y me transmite una extraña sensación de seguridad. Sin embargo, no puedo evadirme del todo de la realidad.

- Es una pena, porque eres mona… Tal vez una de las chicas mas guapas de toda Villa Crepúsculo, aunque – se carcajea con sorna- no hay mucho donde elegir. Además, parece que vas provocando a la gente…

Observo cómo su mirada baja hasta mi abdomen descubierto mientras los ojos le brillan de manera extraña. No puedo aguantar más, menos aún cuando noto cómo su mano fría se posa en mi cintura.

- Déjame, Seifer – suplico con voz entrecortada.

Pero él sólo sonríe de manera fría, sin quitar la mano. Un extraño sentimiento de desesperación sube por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi garganta, que de repente noto seca. Me pican los ojos, quiero llorar. Pero la mano se limita a acariciar mi piel y no puedo evitar que me repugne. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, mientras aún sigo apretando el abalorio, grito.

- ¡¡DÉJAME, SEIFER!!

Siento un fogonazo de luz, a través de los parpados, y soy consciente de cómo el objeto que mantengo aferrado se alarga, hasta convertirse en algo parecido a un palo.

Abro los ojos y la escena frente a mí, no puede ser más desconcertante. Seifer yace inconsciente a unos pocos metros de mí, mientras yo sostengo en mi mano un extraño artilugio. Lo observo con cuidado. Parece una especie de llave gigante, aunque algo extraña: donde deberían estar los dientes, hay una luna y estrellas, de un extraño material, que parece ir cambiando de color según el ángulo desde el cual lo mires. Una flor blanca forma la empuñadura, de la que cuelga la bola amarilla... La miro sorprendida, pero antes de que pueda cerciorarme de que es real, desaparece, dejando como único vestigio la canica.

Estudio con detenimiento el juguete de cristal, pero parece que nada ha cambiado. No es más que una simple esfera amarilla, sin ningún misterio, que brilla inocentemente sobre mi mano. El sonido de las campanas resuena por Villa crepúsculo, sobresaltándome. Recuerdo el compromiso que tengo pendiente y, tras echar una última mirada al muchacho rubio que yace en la calle, echo a correr hacia el lugar de siempre

* * *

Claro que soy el incorpóreo de Sora, aunque a veces me irrite muchísimo. No por el hecho de ser él: Sora es un buen chico, se preocupa por los demás, es divertido, alegre… Supongo que en el fondo no me parezco en nada a él. 

Lo que realmente me molesta es saber que no soy un ente completo, sino una especie de desecho desprendido, un ser incompleto, innecesario. No debería existir, como me dijo Naminé hace tanto tiempo, y ese pensamiento es demasiado difícil de aceptar por mí parte. No puedo rendirme ante esa premisa y olvidarme de mi vida, aunque sea ficticia, condicionada a otro. Necesito pensar que tengo algún lugar en el mundo, dónde alguien me echa de menos. Por todo esto, no puedo evitar recordar Villa Crepúsculo: las tardes de verano en la Torre del Reloj, el sabor tan inusual del helado de sal marina, los días en la playa… Los recuerdos se difuminan, volviéndose borrosos, como si los contemplase a través de un cristal empañado. Me enfado conmigo mismo; no voy a permitir que esos pensamientos se pierdan en el tiempo, son demasiado valiosos, pese a que sé que muchos de ellos en realidad no son ni siquiera reales. No me importa. Todo aquello habría sido mío si hubiera podido vivir una existencia normal. Mis vivencias con la Organización y las anteriores a ella murieron hace tiempo en mi mente, no tengo nada más.

Dirijo la mirada al cielo. El Sol me ciega, por lo que entrecierro los ojos, mientras pienso en mis antiguos amigos. ¿Me recordarán? No, claro que no. Para ellos será como si nunca hubiera existido, que por otra parte es cómo debería ser. Sin embargo, me duele que se hayan olvidado de mí, de los ratos que pasamos juntos. Aún puedo imaginarme a Hayner inventando algún nuevo plan para vengarse de Seifer, a Pence comiendo helados de sal marina sin parar, a Olette riendo nuestras bromas… Los echo tanto de menos.

No entiendo por qué Naminé está tan feliz ni me mira con tanta ingenuidad. Eso sólo hace que me irrite más, y el hecho de que ni siquiera pueda mostrarlo porque comparto cuerpo con Sora, no colabora a que mi enfado remita. Ella no puede entender cómo me siento. Siempre ha estado sola, nunca ha tenido a nadie y, aunque sea egoísta pensar esto, no puede saber lo qué es perder todo eso de la noche a la mañana, sin más, cuando pensabas que al día siguiente volverías a verlos esperando por ti, sonriendo. Es imposible que conozca la sensación de que te traspasen sin más, como si fueras un fantasma, sin percatarse de que estás ahí, pensando cómo has podido llegar a eso, ni contemplar cómo siguen con sus vidas desde un cuerpo que ni siquiera es tuyo. Es un pensamiento tan doloroso que siento como mi corazón se resquebraja.

Parece que Kairi y Sora por fin se han dado cuenta de la tensión que existe entre nosotros, por lo de repente se produce un silencio violento, que dura varios minutos. Nadie sabe que palabras deben decir para hacer que me sienta mejor. Es normal. Sin embargo, justo cuando la pelirroja está a punto de intervenir, con expresión afligida, llega Riku, oportuno como siempre.

La verdad es que pese a que al principio tenía mis diferencias con aquel muchacho de cabello tan extraño, éstas han ido remitiendo lentamente, con el tiempo. Al principio, le tenía como el culpable de aquel giro inesperado que había tomado mi vida; no obstante, él había sido el primero en irrumpir en mi tranquilo mundo de adolescente normal. Sin embargo, después de saber que se hallaba detrás de todo aquello, no puedo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por él: al fin y al cabo, el también fue manejado por los demás para conseguir sus objetivos. Además, es evidente que aún no ha superado del todo lo que sentía por Kairi y, aún así, actúa con toda naturalidad enfrente de ella y Sora, sin una sola mueca, una sola mirada celosa pese a que en el fondo envidia a Sora y se empieza a preguntar si no acabará solo para siempre. Después de tanto tiempo con él, he aprendido a leer en sus ojos como en un libro abierto.

- Vaya, los dos reunidos y no me llamáis… Si molesto puedo irme – esboza una medio sonrisa, tan propia en él que sería incapaz de imaginármelo sin aquel gesto.

- ¡Riku, llegas justo a tiempo! – responde Sora aliviado – Estamos planeando una pequeña excursión¿te apuntas?

- ¿Otra de esas aburridas acampadas en la playa? Creo que paso - Riku enarca una ceja, mientras pregunta escéptico.

- Oh, venga, anímate, por favor. Seguro que será divertido – interviene Kairi con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Además, no vamos a la playa esta vez… ¿Qué te parece un viajecito a otro mundo? – añade Sora mientras guiña un ojo.

- ¿A otro mundo? – pregunta asombrado – Las sendas se cerraron… ¿Cómo pretendes ir y a dónde, inútil?

- En tren y a Villa Crepúsculo, listillo – Sora se finge ofendido.

¿Villa Crepúsculo¿Eso era a lo que se refería Naminé? Así que esa era la sorpresa que Kairi había estado preparando. Por un momento, pierdo mi mirada en el mar, soñador. ¿Podré verlos¿Se acordarán de mí al verme?

- Creo que no deberíais ir, Sora – responde el peliblanco muy serio, mientras cruza los brazos frente al pecho.

- No digas tonterías, vamos a ir y punto. Y tu te vienes con nosotros – Kairi se levanta del brazo y le agarra del brazo.

- Podríamos inscribirnos en el torneo seguro que arrasamos y…

Optó por no escuchar la continua cháchara de Sora, porque la mirada que le dirige (o tal vez debería decir me dirige, porque estoy seguro de que me mira a mí esta vez) es realmente extraña. Lastima, alerta y… un resquicio de temor. ¿Por qué no quiere ir a Villa Crepúsculo¿Qué oculta?


	4. Recuerdos Punzantes

**Capítulo 4 ya. En realidad no lo iba a poner tan pronto, pero hay cierta persona amenazándome ToT Y no te quejes que he tardado poco ¬¬ Una vez más, ****muchas gracias a los que me leéis .**

**Yuka, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me ha encantado ToT A mi también me gustarían que todos fueran felices, que parece que los únicos que pueden serlo son Sora y Kairi y a los demás que les den U.U **

**Riku: Ya está puesto, así que nada de amenazas ¬¬ y como no vayas de Riku, Cynn y yo iremos a matarte (Por cierto, busco un Roxas para secuestrarlo. Voluntarios, contacten con Ledien xD)**

**Lovelesssss y Hanako: Me alegro mucho de que os guste, aquí tenéis la continuación.**

**Tomy: Gracias por leer, pero vienes a sacarme fallos ToT Mala persona ¬¬ Nah, es broma, gracias por decirlo. Debe de ser que cambié la frase a última hora y no me enteré. Lo cambiaré en cuanto tenga un ratito.**

**Por último: como comprobareis, he cambiado el modo de diálogo porque no me cogía los guiones al subirlo, y era muy pesado volver a ponerlos todos otra vez. Espero que no sea molestia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y aquí teneis : **

* * *

Corro sin parar, sin ser consciente de que me va faltando el aire. Mis piernas se mueven solas prácticamente, sin que mi cerebro haya dado esa orden en ningún momento. Sólo quiero avanzar, sin importar a dónde vaya, alejarme del lugar dónde he pasado ese rato tan horrible. Quiero huir de todo: de Seifer, de la calle, del pueblo, del mundo… Seguir corriendo por toda la eternidad, sin que nada me haga detenerme. 

Pero de repente, noto que me ahogo. No me queda más oxígeno en los pulmones, por lo que me paro bruscamente, inclinada, mientras toso violentamente. Unas pocas lágrimas asoman a mis ojos, en parte debido al agobio por la falta de aire, y por los recuerdos que aún deambulan por mi mente. Me duele la cabeza, cómo cuando estás sometida a la presión al escalar una montaña. Retazos de sueños que parecen recuerdos lejanos… Veo en mi mente imágenes que no reconozco: un chico al que no puedo ver la cara… al lado de Hayner… se cae de la Torre del Reloj… 

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, creo que me va a explotar. Caigo de rodillas al suelo, mientras aprieto los dientes, tratando de aguantar el dolor. Respiro forzadamente, siento como si una mano gigante estuviera apretándome. Poco a poco, siento como esa sensación remite, hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando mi cabeza en un estado de siniestro bienestar que en el fondo sé que no es real. Inhalo hondo, después del mal rato pasado. Mi mirada vuelve a distinguir formas conocidas: una farola, una reja… Mi visión se aclara, al igual que los sonidos que llegan hasta mí.

"¡Olette!" – alguien grita mi nombre. 

"¡Olette" ¿Qué te pasa¡Dinos algo!" 

Parece que hay dos personas conmigo. Sus voces me suenan pero no se identificarlas. Parpadeo con insistencia durante unos minutos hasta distinguir dos caras borrosas frente a mí, a la vez que noto cómo alguien tira de mí para incorporarme. El mundo da vueltas a mi alrededor, pero hay un destello enfrente mío que no me deja concentrarme. Brilla y brilla, cómo el Sol… como la luz reflejada en el pelo de aquel chico de la Torre del Reloj… Extiendo mi mano para alcanzarlo, pero mis manos sólo encuentran aire, aunque siento como algo aprisiona mi muñeca. Tiro para liberarme, pero el agarre es demasiado fuerte.

"¿Qué haces, Olette? Soy yo, Hayner"

Entonces reconozco al chico rubio que me mira con ojos preocupados, mientras sostiene mi mano con delicadeza a pocos centímetros de su cara. Detrás de el puedo ver la cara redonda de Pence que espera impaciente a saber que está ocurriendo, pero no se atreve a articular palabra. Puedo ver el miedo en sus rostros. Es comprensible: me han encontrado tirada en la calle y comportándome de forma demasiado extraña. 

Trago saliva despacio, y bajo el brazo también muy lentamente, pero Hayner aún no me suelta. Sus ojos marrones me miran expectantes, esperando mi explicación.

"Estoy bien" – logro decir con dificultad, mientras esbozo una leve sonrisa – "Sólo he debido desmayarme por el calor"

"¿Calor? Sí hoy tampoco hace tanto como para…" – comienza Pence, hasta que Hayner le interrumpe con una mirada fría.

"Eso es mentira, Olette, y lo sabes. Tú no te has desmayado jamás, el calor ni siquiera te afecta, así que no digas tonterías"

"Hayner, pero si está pálida como un fantasma. Puede que no haya comido… o un mareo…"

Miro agradecida a Pence. No sé si lo hace porque logra percibir mi estado de ánimo, o simplemente porque no es capaz de admitir ante sí mismo que le estoy mintiendo, pero no importa.

"Eso es. He comido poco así que…"

Hayner me aprieta aún más la muñeca y se acerca más a mí, con la cara contraída de enfado. Sabe que le estoy mintiendo y eso le irrita mucho, puedo sentirlo.

"Dinos que te ha pasado, Olette" – su tono no admite réplica.

Desvío la mirada y trato de ganar tiempo. No sé si no se lo quiero decir porque me da vergüenza o por otra razón que se me escapa. Tampoco quiero preocuparlos. Ellos siempre cuidan de mí, en especial Hayner, como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Me muerdo el labio ligeramente antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Seifer…"

Si lo de antes aprecia un enfado, no es nada en comparación con la mueca de rabia que se observa en el rostro de Hayner. Lo ha odiado desde siempre, de una manera mucho más intensa de lo que podría hacerlo cualquier otra persona.

"¿Qué te ha hecho ese… bastardo?"

"Se me acercó y…. me acorraló contra la pared…." – sigo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos y a la vez soy consciente de que los ojos se me humedecen y la voz se me quiebra.

"Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando… ¡Dímelo!" – grita mientras me zarandea.

"Yo… no sé como… pero… acabó tirado en el suelo…No me hizo nada, de verdad" – aseguro mientras alguna lágrima silenciosa cruza mi rostro sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Pence se acerca a mí y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, para reconfortarme. Se lo agradezco apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Aún recuerdo que hace un año era casi igual de alto que yo… Ha crecido bastante desde ese entonces. Se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando y me sonríe levemente. Los dos son mis mejores amigos… Daría todo por ellos. Mientras, Hayner grita descontrolado.

"¡Voy a matarle, lo juro¡Acabaré con él, hasta que suplique clemencia y se arrepienta… Se arrastrará ¡Te lo prometo, Olette! 

Comienza a dar pasos largos y eneritos en la dirección de la cual vengo. No quiero que se enfrente por mi culpa, no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa, ni que se preocupen tanto por mí. No lo merezco. Yo no hago tanto por ellos como ellos por mí. Echó a correr detrás de él después de liberarme del brazo de Pence. Le alcanzo y agarro de un brazo.

"Hayner, por favor… No ha sido nada y ha acabado en el suelo inconsciente. Ya ha pagado por lo que me ha hecho. Por favor…" - le miró suplicante.

Evalúa mi rostro de manera seria, pero sin ira, durante unos momentos. Entonces me atrae hacia él y me abraza. Agradezco su gesto. Lo necesito después de los nervios que he pasado, así que le correspondo, mientras los restos de mis lágrimas mojan su ropa.

"No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo. Eres… mi amiga, no pienso dejar que te ocurra nada malo, nunca" – encuentro su discurso demasiado serio como para ser el de un simple amigo, pero no digo nada.

Me separo de él y lo veo sonreír con esa sonrisa traviesa tan propia suya. Sin embargo, por un momento… a su imagen se superpone la de un Hayner más serio… vestido con unas ropas extrañas, empuñando una espada.

El dolor de la cabeza vuelve, con mayor intensidad que antes. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras doy un par de pasos hacia atrás, retirándome de él. Imágenes extrañas vuelven a sucederse en mi cabeza. Gente que conozco, otras personas de las que no se nada… Todo se entremezcla. Lo último que veo antes de desmayarme y dar con el cuerpo en el suelo con unos ojos azules que me observan compungidos, con una tristeza que no es propia de este mundo.

* * *

Hoy es el día. Sora por fin ha logrado descubrir donde se oculta la parada del tren del Crepúsculo que lo llevo una vez, hace un año. Quién iba a pensar que sería en la orilla de la playa dónde tanto habían jugado. 

Riku es el primero en acudir. Está allí incluso antes de llegar Sora y yo. Nos mira serio, mientras Sora se acerca y le da un fuerte golpe en el hombro, en señal de complicidad.

"Vaya cara más larga tienes. Y eso que nos vamos de excursión…"

"No seas pesado, Sora. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te emociones por cualquier tontería"

"Ni yo de que seas tan guay, oh gran señor de la oscuridad Riku…" – comienza Sora con sorna, lo cual hace que Riku le propine una sonora colleja.

"Auuh, ha dolido" – dice mientras se frota la nuca, aunque no hace falta que lo diga. A mi también me ha dolido y yo sí que no tengo la culpa de que por su boca salgan más tonterías que otra cosa.

En ese momento, aparece Kairi, corriendo hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Parece que a ella también le hace ilusión volver a ver a todos. Aún así, me siento raro. Si tuviera un estómago propiamente mío, estoy seguro de que estaría revuelto totalmente. Si embargo, debido a mi inusual existencia, lo único que siento en un persistente dolor en algún lugar de mi mente, como un martillo que me golpea una y otra vez.

Observo la escena, como si yo no fuera parte de ella: Kairi habla animadamente con Sora, que hace lo propio, mientras Naminé me observa con una tímida sonrisa. El único que se muestra distante es Riku, que no hace otra cosa que mirar en mi dirección con escepticismo. Otra vez noto la duda en su cara, aunque parece que esta vez trata de decirme algo, pero no logro entender el qué. 

Un estruendo me saca de mis pensamientos. El ruido se asemeja al de una pared golpeada por algún objeto de gran tonelaje, que se repite varias veces, hasta que el sonido cambia y pasa a ser el de una gruesa pared de cristal resquebrajándose. Entorno la mirada y trato de observar más allá del horizonte. Algo viene hacia nosotros a gran velocidad, como una centella púrpura. Quiero gritar y avisarles a todos, pero no soy capaz. Antes de que pueda siquiera abrir la boca, aquel inmenso rayo se detiene frente a nosotros.

Lo reconozco con una simple mirada, tal vez porque fue parte de uno de mis últimos días en Villa Crepúsculo. El tren fantasma. Sabía que no estaba loco, ni veía visiones. Todo era cierto. Observo con añoranza la maquina de color morado, como un viejo recuerdo de un antiguo viaje que guardas con especial cariño. Noto cómo la excitación recorre mi alma a toda velocidad. Estoy muy cerca de lograrlo, pronto volveré a mi ciudad, a mi sitio.

"¡Tachaaaaaaan¡El tren hacia Villa Crepúsculo abre sus puertas a los pasajeros. Por favor, entren en orden y no empujen. Se prohíbe la entrada a amargados canosos llamados Ri… ¡Ay!" – Si algún día abandono este estúpido cuerpo, Sora va a recibir todas las collejas que me estoy llevando yo por triplicado, lo juro.

Nos sentamos en los mullidos sillones que ocupan el vagón: Kairi al lado de nuestro, como no, y Riku justo enfrente, ocupando dos asientos al reposar las piernas sobre un segundo. El traqueteo del tren comienza, y el vagón se mueve.

Por unos minutos, el silencio se adueña de la estancia, hasta que Riku, con ese tono calmado habitual suyo, pregunta algo a lo que, evidentemente, ha debido de dar varias vueltas.

"¿Cómo has conseguido que el tren viniese?"

"Bueno, ten en cuenta que esta vez no cerramos las cerraduras de los mundos, por lo que las rutas siguen intactas. Debido a que ya no contamos con la nave, había que buscar otro medio de transporte, y ya que el pueblo tiene un sistema propio, decidí llamarlo. No en vano, soy el elegido de la llave espada¿no es cierto?" – sonríe y yo con él, aunque no me sienta con ánimos.

"Vaya, parece que al final si tienes un cerebro que utilizar. Me alegro"

"Oh, venga, chicos. No seáis así, después de todo, nos vamos de excursión" – aunque sabe que todo es en broma, a Kairi no le gusta oírlos discutir.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" – musita Riku con la mirada perdida en una de las múltiples ventanas en forma de estrella.

"Entonces deberíamos…" 

Sora se interrumpe y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Yo también lo haría si pudiera. Un dolor punzante atraviesa mi cabeza, o lo que sea que yo tenga. Ante mí se suceden imágenes conocidas, mezcladas con otras que no logro distinguir: Hayner, un hombre vestido de negro, Seifer, Una chica asomada a un balcón blanco…

Quisiera gritar, gritar hasta quedarme ronco, porque este dolor es insoportable, como si me dividiera en dos. Lo último que puedo ver antes de caer en la oscuridad es la mirada calculadora de Riku, que se ha levantado, al igual que Kairi. Después, sólo siento el frío suelo debajo de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Dos jóvenes desmayados, recuerdos entrelazados que se perdieron hace tiempo. Uno en el corazón de Villa Crepúsculo, otro en su límite, pero los dos al mismo tiempo.

En la Mansión Abandonada, en silencio durante un año entero, vuelve a oírse funcionar los equipos informáticos. Una cápsula de sueño oculta sigue funcionando, sin que nadie tenga conocimiento. Su inquilino aún sigue inconciente, pero no queda mucho tiempo hasta que despierte.

* * *

**A partir de aquí cambia el modo de narrar la historia, como podréis comprobar. ¿Por qué? Pues bien, se entremezclan demasiadas cosas que no puedo contar sólo con los puntos de vista de Olette y Roxas, aunque adore hacerlo así (sé que se nota que se me da mejor hacer de Olette xDD) Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, espero** .


	5. Separación y Reencuentro

**Capítulo nº5 de "La princesa del Crepúsculo". Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estoy sobresaturada de examenes (debería estar estudiando ahora xD) y además dentro de poco la selectividad... pero intentaré sacar tiempecillo, aunque me da que esto lo lee el mamón de Rikurita que me amenaza y ya xDD. Pasadlo bien, disfrutad de la vida, y espero que también de la historia xD (Sé que este capítul oen particular no está demasiado bien escrito U.U pero se hace lo que se peude con el tiempo del que una dispone)**

* * *

_En la oscuridad de la inexistencia, una mano se crispa en torno al vacío. No todos los sueños son del color cálido del crepúsculo en la mente de la persona que se oculta en la mansión._

* * *

Olette sigue tendida en el suelo, enfrente del lugar donde los chicos se reúnen siempre. Su piel ha palidecido y ha tomado un cierto color verdoso que le hace parecer enferma a los ojos de los dos muchachos que la contemplan asustados, sin saber qué hacer. La chica siempre ha sido enérgica y alegre, no entienden cuales son las razones que han propiciado aquellos cambios. Aquella situación ya es el culmen de todo aquello. Están paralizados por el miedo. Es su amiga, su mejor amiga; no en el sentido en el que usaban esas palabras cuando eran pequeños, sino en un modo mucho mas profundo. Son inseparables y no van a permitir que aquel sentimiento se rompiera.

Hayner es el primero en reaccionar. Coge a Olette en brazos y mira ambos lados, buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarles. Nada, la calle está completamente desierta.

"Pence, necesito que vayas a buscar ayuda. Con Olette no puedo ir tan rápido… Podría ser algo grave y no llegar a tiempo"

Pence le mira embobado por un momento, sin acabar de creerse la situación.

"¡¡Pence!! ¡Olette depende de nosotros!"

El chico reacciona y lanza una última mirada desorbitada a la cara pálida de la chica, antes de volver a clavarla en la de Hayner.

"Sí, tienes razón. Iré…"

"¡Pence, ahora!" – grita con nerviosismo.

"No…" se oye un susurro apagado.

"Olette" exclaman los dos chicos a la vez.

"No gritéis, por favor. Me duele la cabeza"

Hayner estrecha a la chica contra su pecho mientras esboza una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"¡Estábamos preocupados! ¡Nos alegra tanto que estés bien!"

"No vuelvas a darnos un susto así", añade Pence, mientras respira aliviado.

"Hayner, me haces daño, no puedo respirar"

"Claro, perdona!, se disculpa el muchacho mientras la deposita con cuidado en el suelo.

Los dos la observan. Los ojos verdes destacan especialmente, demasiado brillantes, en el rostro, que poco a poco recupera el color perdido.

"¿Por qué me miráis tanto?", pregunta extrañada.

"Pensábamos que…" Pence se interrumpe, sintiéndose violento.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" interviene Hayner

"Noto como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar, pero por lo demás estoy bien"

Hayner le dirige una mirada crítica. Conoce a Olette desde hace muchos años, al igual que Pence, y sabe que tiene la costumbre de hacerse la fuerte. Debe ser complicado para ella tener como únicos amigos a dos chicos y tener que seguirlos siempre a cualquier lugar. Ambos valoran el fuerte carácter y la voluntad de la chica por acompañarlos. Por eso sienten que su obligación es cuidarla como si de una hermana pequeña se tratara porque, al fin y al cabo, así es cómo se sienten, hermanos. Aunque de esto último Hayner trate de autoconvencerse.

No puede evitar ver la mujer en que se está convirtiendo, disfrutar bañándose en su sonrisa. Está confuso, pero lo oculta lo mejor que puede Su amistad es lo primero, por eso sonríe con aire fraternal.

"No sé si debemos creerte. Después de todo tienes la mala costumbre de hacerte siempre la chica dura."

"No digas tonterías. De veras que me encuentro bien. Además, ya casi ni noto el dolor. ¿Comenzamos los entrenamientos para el torneo?"

"Ni hablar, tú no estás para combates ahora. Te llevamos a casa"

"Tienes razón, Pence. Vamos a casa, señorita"

Olette les dirige una falsa mirada airada.

"No me moveréis de aquí"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

Cada uno la coge de un brazo y tiran de ella para llevarla a casa mientras ríen a carcajadas por la calle, olvidando el mal rato pasado momentos antes.

* * *

Roxas despierta en el tren. Está tirado en el frío suelo del vagón

"¿Qué ha pasado?", pregunta mientras se pasa una mano temblorosa por el flequillo rubio.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo", se oye la voz fría de Riku.

"Bueno, eso es… Un momento, ¿Cómo puedes oírme?", exclama el chico sorprendido.

"Mira a tu alrededor. Pensé que eras algo más listo que Sora, pero se ve que no"

Roxas parpadea varias veces hasta que su visión se aclara. Observa la cara entre preocupada y molesta de Riku, que tiene la mirada fija en el suelo, al lado suyo. El muchacho rubio desvía la mirada y contempla a Sora tumbado a su lado.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Y eso no es todo". Riku señala un metro más hacia su izquierda.

Allí, dos muchachas de tez pálida permanecen tiradas en el suelo. El cabello rubio de una contrasta con el rojizo de la otra.

El chico castaño se revuelve, semiinconsciente, y termina por abrir los ojos azules, desconcertado. Observa a las dos jóvenes y vuelve a clavar la mirada en Riku.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Otro igual… que habré hecho yo para soportar esta cruz" murmura Riku

"Sora…"

"¡Roxas!" exclama "Esto es alucinante. ¿Así que nos hemos separado? Esto es extraño" añade mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Las dos chicas se incorporan algo temblorosas. Riku acude a ayudar a Kairi. Sostenida por Riku, cruza con Naminé una mirada de extrañeza.

"¿Naminé?"

"¿Kairi?"

"Debo estar soñando" se oye a lo lejos

"Así no tendré que aguantarte más, Roxas!" Bromea Sora.

"Que cruz, que cruz…" murmura el peliblanco.

"Riku, ¿tú sabes algo de esto" pregunta Kairi.

El chico le dirige una mirada cansada, y asiente débilmente.

"Tengo una ligera idea de por qué puede haber pasado"

"Ilústranos, oh, gran Riku"

"A ver, Sora, deja de hacerte el graciosillo ya. Voy a explicarlo una sola vez" contesta ligeramente molesto "Veréis… Villa Crepúsculo sabéis que es una ciudad formada por datos de ordenador… Por lo tanto… es probable que haya reconocido a Roxas dentro de ti… Y en teoría, según los datos que alberga el ordenador central, allí debería existir como uno sólo… Al igual que Naminé. Ese mundo fue creado para que ellos existieran, de modo que el sistema ha separado vuestras esencias como si fueran meros datos entremezclados. O al menos eso es lo que creo que puede haber sucedido"

"Wow… Te ha quedado una charla de profesional"

Riku pone los ojos en blanco, mientras Naminé sonríe a Kairi, exultante de felicidad. Roxas observa sus manos, como si jamás las hubiera visto en su vida.

"Entonces… ¿Podré ser yo mismo?"

"Mientras estemos aquí sí. Villa Crepúsculo está diseñada de manera que los incorpóreos y sus originales puedan vivir por separado" Riku entrecierra los ojos, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería, pero nadie es consciente de esto. Todos están emocionados con las novedades.

De repente se oye un chirrido, y los cinco chicos sienten como el tren reduce su velocidad poco a poco.

"Ya estamos llegando" anuncia Riku.

"Nos habíamos dado cuenta, genio"

Kairi suspira con aprensión y Naminé suelta una risita, mientras Riku le da una sonora colleja a Sora. Roxas no puede evitar sonreír mientras se frota su propia nuca y piensa que todo va a ser genial.

* * *

"Oh, venga, chicos, ya está bien. Puedo volver sola"

"Ni hablar, hemos dicho que te acompañamos y cumpliremos nuestra palabra"

Olette oye un sonido a lo lejos. Se para en medio de la calle y divisa como un pequeño tren de color morado atraviesa la lejanía. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente e interpela a los dos chicos.

"¿Habéis visto eso?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"El tren…¡El tren fantasma!" Olette grita feliz, como si hubiera recordado algo importante. "El tren que buscamos hace un año"

"Se ha vuelto loca. Deberíamos llevarla al hospital" susurra Hayner a Pence.

"¡¡Vamos!!"

Olette comienza a correr hacia la estación a toda prisa, mientras los dos chicos la siguen, sin saber que ronda por la cabeza de la muchacha castaña. No sabe porqué, pero tiene que llegar como sea a la estación. Alguien está allí, lo presiente.

Tras la larga carrera, los tres se paran exhaustos ante la Torre. El tren aún no ha llegado.

"Olette… ¿estás… segura de… que viste… algo?" pregunta Hayner, mientras intenta respirar con normalidad.

"¡Claro que estoy segur…!"

Un sonoro chirrido interrumpe a la chica, y hace que los tres entren en el edificio a toda prisa. Un vagón solitario de color violeta frena suavemente en el andén. Poco después la puerta se abre y de ella sale un muchacho de pelo castaño y risueños ojos azules.

"¡Sora!" exclaman Hayner y Pence.

"Sora…" susurra la chica.

Sentimientos contradictorios surgen de nuevo en su corazón. Esos ojos… Adora esos ojos. Aún recuerda aquel momento en que se marchó, en que ella no volvió a ser la misma. Sus pies se mueven automáticamente, con paso lento hacia el chico, que los saluda con la mano en alto. Sin embargo, algo la detiene cuando apenas está a unos cuatro metros. Un chico sale detrás de él. Sus ojos son exactamente iguales, pero su cabello es rubio. Parece un extraño espectro o fantasma del propio Sora.

Los dos se acercan, mientras que las dos chicas y Riku se quedan un poco más apartados, esperando a la reacción de la pandilla.

"¿Ey! ¿Qué tal estáis chicos?"

"Ya era hora de que te decidieras a visitarnos, Sora 2 exclama Hayner, mientras le da una palmada cómplice en la espalda.

El chico rubio no hace más que observar a los chicos de Villa Crepúsculo con un deje de melancolía y algo de tristeza, para desviar la mirada a cada momento, aunque aún mantiene la esperanza de que no se hayan olvidado…

"¿Y este quién es? ¿Algún amigo tuyo"

Siente como si le hubieran golpeado con un mazo. Cierra los ojos, dolido, e intenta tranquilizarse. Después de todo, era una fantasía demasiado bonita para ser real. Ahora no queda más que volver a forjar todos esos recuerdos de nuevo y, sin embargo, no puede creer que sus mejores amigos no sepan quién es. Sólo es un incorpóreo, y su destino es que toda su vida antes de Sora se disuelva en la oscuridad.

Sora le dirige una mirada compasiva y vuelve a hablar como si no hubiera pasado.

"Bueno, algo así. Se llama…"

"Roxas" termina Olette.

. El nombre de él ha acudido a su mente de repente y ha salido de sus labios antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Se lleva las manos a la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo indebido. Mira al chico con los ojos abiertos. En realidad no tiene ni idea de quién es. Se parece inexplicablemente a aquel joven que la miraba con preocupación en su delirio, pero es consciente de que no lo conoce de nada y, sin embargo… es como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida

Roxas la mira asombrado y, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa sincera, la primera en mucho tiempo, se dibuja en sus labios.

"Hola, Olette. Hola chicos"


	6. Desconcierto ¿Rencor o Celos?

**6 Cap. Se ha hecho de esperar lo sé, pero... por fin está terminado Lo cierto es que se me hace más dificil escribir desde un punto exterior, por eso creo que tardo tanto xDD Selectividad terminada, verano... y a ver si saco tiempo para continuar . A los que os gusta y dejais reviews, muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que os guste o Aunque después de tanto tiempo, seguro que nadie se acuerda de esta pobre historia olvidada... En fin. Disfrutad del verano y del cap, claro xD**

**Y Kit, no, ya se verá porque se llama así (MUAJAJA) y Yuka, sabes que adoro tus comentarios, eres mi luz en la tempestad de la vida sin reviews xDD **

**Ah, se me olvidaba, de neuvo cambia el modo de dialogo (Gomen ne) pero es que las comillas no me gustaban .**

* * *

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. El tiempo pasa, la restauración cada vez está más cerca. La persona encerrada en la cápsula de sueño busca despertar y llevar a cabo su misión, aunque… no la recuerda._

* * *

Pence y Hayner se retraen por un momento. ¿Cómo ese chico de mirada melancólica sabe el nombre de su amiga? ¿Por qué ella jamás les habló del joven de cabellos rubios? Demasiadas preguntas vienen a su cabeza, acompañadas por la desconfianza. Jamás ha habido secretos entre ellos, siempre han sido inseparables. En la cara de ambos puede leerse la desconfianza y la sorpresa pero, además, en los ojos de Hayner brilla la ira. ¿Quién se cree para tratarlos de esa manera?

Avanza con decisión, y extiende la mano que, poco a poco, acerca hasta el hombro de su antiguo amigo, aunque el desconozca este hecho.

-¿Tú quién eres en realidad, Roxas? ¿De qué nos conoces?

Al final hace contacto en la piel del chico. Una energía desconcertantemente cálida recorre su brazo, hasta llegar a su mente, donde miles de imágenes golpean su cerebro. Días en la playa, risas, bromas, un castillo inmaculado a la luz de la Luna… Y en todos esos recuerdos está el joven que le mira entre dolido y desconcertado.

-Hayner, ¿estás bien?

Roxas hace intento de acercarse al joven rubio, pero éste lo aparta de un manotazo, mientras con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, trata de serenarse y asimilar todos los datos que, de repente, inundan su cabeza.

-¡No me toques!

El joven rubio se retrae, con el dolor marcado en su rostro. ¿Cuántas veces habrán reído juntos o se habrán entrenado? ¿Cuántas tardes habrá perdido? Pence se interpone entre ambos, observando con extrañeza a su amigo de toda la vida, en una reacción poco propia de él. Al final, su mano se acaba posando sobre el pelo de Roxas, y la misma extraña corriente recorre su cuerpo, mientras su mente se colapsa. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y observa al rubio con una expresión de reconocimiento. Se acerca poco a poco y, en un gesto que pilla al incorpóreo por sorpresa, le abraza, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Me alegro de haber… de que hayas… de que hayamos vuelto.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, él también abraza a Pence, mientras sonríe aliviado.

-Yo también me alegro, Pence. No habéis cambiado nada.

Olette mira entre indecisa y asombrada la escena que se da ante ella, todo parece surrealista. ¿Por qué es la única que no ha olvidado? ¿Y por qué ahora recuerdan? Con paso intranquilo, se dirige hacia Hayner, que permanece con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras se agarra la cabeza con las manos. Ni siquiera Olette puede hacer que vuelva a la realidad.

-Hayner, ¿qué te pasa? Sólo es Roxas, es amigo nuestro…

-¡No! ¡Es imposible! Si de verdad fuera mi amigo jamás lo habría olvidado. Tantas tardes juntos, tantas risas… no pueden evaporarse y volver a aparecer como si nada.

-Todo es más complicado de lo que parece – Roxas se ha acercado a ellos, y habla con voz tranquila – Estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, nunca me olvidaste.

El chico levanta el brazo, en aquel gesto demasiado conocido por Hayner, con el que siempre sella sus promesas. Observa a Roxas con desconfianza, temiendo que, de alguna manera, le implantara recuerdos falsos. Pero ese gesto… Hayner levanta el brazo y choca con su antiguo amigo.

-Bienvenido, Rox.

-Bienvenido, Hay.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Hay?

-Desde que tú me llamas Rox, mamonazo.

Los dos estallan en carcajadas, mientras Pence y Sora los observan sonrientes y Olette desvía la mirada. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Todo es demasiado perfecto. Necesariamente tiene que ser un sueño, por lo que se pellizca fuertemente, y contempla impasible el pequeño moratón que aparece en su brazo. Todo es real. Ahora… queda lo más difícil. ¿Por qué su corazón no cesa de latir violentamente contra su pecho? O mejor dicho, ¿por quién? Esos ojos azules permanecen anclados en su memoria, dejándola sin respiración. Pero, ¿Quién es el propietario de esa mirada melancólica? ¿Sora o Roxas?

El joven rubio se percata de la mirada desconcertada de Olette, y le dirige una cálida sonrisa, temiendo que albergue las mismas reticencias que Hayner. Olette da un respingo, y le corresponde, con una vaga sonrisa. ¿Qué le pasa? Roxas acaba de volver y Sora tiene a Kairi.

Al recordar a la pelirroja, la castaña se gira y se encuentra con el rostro tranquilo que la observa desde la puerta del tren.

-Parecen felices, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cierto.

-Sora tenía ganas de volver, aunque tengamos que irnos pronto.

El corazón de Olette pega un brinco. Así que quería volver…Pero… ¿Poco tiempo? No puede ser.

Kairi percibe cierta inquietud en su rostro y procede a tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, vuestro amigo permanecerá aquí algo más. Sora y yo tenemos ciertos asuntos que atender… Pero dejaremos a Riku para que controle todo. Es una amigo nuestro – le aclara.

El aludido abandona su posición apoyado en el tranvía y se acerca.

-Yo no soy la niñera de nadie, no tengo por qué hacer esto.

-Oh, venga, Riku. Tú eres el que más sabe sobre todo lo que puede pasar aquí. Sólo es por si hay algún imprevisto…

-Ah, claro, y Naminé no sabe nada esto, ¿verdad? – interviene malhumorado.

-Yo… estaba al margen de todo lo que hacíais DIZ y tú. Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

En ese momento, Olette se percata de que la voz dulce y tímida procede de una chiquilla que se esconde detrás de Kairi. El parecido no deja de sorprenderla; sin embargo, recuerda que debe ser cortes, por lo que esboza una débil sonrisa y se presenta.

-Encantada, soy Olette.

-Esto… Hola, yo soy Naminé.

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Te vas con Kairi y Sora a atender esos asuntos?

-No, no – niega la joven – Yo vengo con Roxas.

Esa frase le sienta a la castaña como un mazazo. Ella no recuerda que Roxas jamás se interesara en nadie y ahora… Tiene dos opciones ante el enigma que formula su corazón y ninguna es accesible. Aprieta el puño con fuerza, hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de las manos y cierra los ojos. El sueño parece que se ha convertido en una pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupada Kairi.

-Sí, sí… Sólo me duele la cabeza.

-Conozco esa sensación – sonríe la pelirroja – En fin, ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos al lugar de siempre a charlar un rato antes de que Sora y yo nos marchemos?

-¡Perfecto! – gritan Hayner, Roxas, Pence y Sora.

De esta manera, el grupo sale de la estación del Atardecer, charlando alegremente, excepto Riku que camina malhumorado y Olette, que no ha pronunciado palabra desde la frágil excusa que le dio a Kairi. La joven se detiene antes de abandonar la plaza y le dirige una mirada melancólica a la Torre del Reloj.

-Cuántos helados hemos comido ahí arriba, ¿verdad?

Olette se vuelve con rapidez y ve a Roxas, que también se ha separado del grupo y observa la torre con cariño.

-¿Qué ocurre, Olette? Aunque eres la única que parece que no me ha olvidado, no has hablado conmigo, ni siquiera te acercas. Antes hubieras sonreído sin cuestionar nada y habrías propuesto que tomáramos unos helados de sal marina para celebrarlo.

-Supongo que he cambiado, como todos. No somos los mismos que cuando te marchaste.

Roxas siente un deje de rencor en las palabras de su amiga, que no entiende a qué se refieren. Por supuesto que sabe que han cambiado: Pence se ha vuelto el sensato del grupo, por no decir que ha adelgazado; Hayner ha tenido que asumir el papel de líder, macarra y duro oficial, al no estar Roxas Y ella… ya no es la chica alegre y sonriente que solía ser. No es una niña, y lo sabe, físicamente y mentalmente. Pero sigue sin entender a qué viene la frialdad de la joven.

-No me fui por mi propia voluntad, Olette. ¿Crees que de verdad tenía ganas de irme, de perder mi individualidad, ser un simple recuerdo y ni siquiera eso? No, te garantizo que no – termina con amargura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de perder la individualidad? Bah, da igual, no necesito tus explicaciones. El caso es que te fuiste… y has vuelto muy bien acompañado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Chicos! ¡Os quedáis atrás!- grita Sora alegre.

Sin cruzar una palabra más, la castaña avanza dando grandes zancadas, mientras le escuecen los ojos. ¿Por qué se ha comportado así con su amigo? Es cierto que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ella no es tan rencorosa. Una voz molesta susurra en su oído: "Estás celosa". Ella agita la cabeza y niega internamente. "Es imposible que esté celosa. Si ni siquiera sé por quién me siento así. Aunque es posible que hubiera albergado cierta esperanza con Roxas… ¡no, no, Olette! ¡No digas bobadas!"

La joven dirige una mirada pesarosa a Naminé que, pese a estar conversando alegremente con Hayner se percata de ello, pero baja los ojos, intimidada, por alguna razón que Olette no puede llegar a comprender. Mientras, Roxas sigue al grupo cabizbajo, dándole vueltas a las palabras de la castaña. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Al final, la familiar alambrada se alza ante ellos, y los chicos se sientan derrotados donde pueden, ya sea en el cómodo sofá o en el suelo. El lugar de siempre nunca ha estado tan concurrido, pero un extraño silencio se apodera del lugar. Al final, Pence, diplomático como siempre, decide comenzar la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que habéis venido de visita?

-Bueno, digamos que queríamos darle una sorpresa a Roxas, os echaba mucho de menos – responde Kairi, sin darle mayor importancia. – La pena es que no podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué?- grita Roxas.- Llevo un año entero sin ver a mis amigos y ya estáis diciendo que nos vamos. No es justo- baja la cabeza y observa sus zapatos como si fueran lo más importante en el mundo.

Sabe que no tiene derecho a reprocharles nada a Sora y Kairi, pero aún así… Ha sacrificado su vida para que Sora volviera, para que la encontrara y pudiera seguir con su vida… ¿Pero que pasa con él? También quiere poder pasear con sus amigos por la playa, bromear con Hayner, tomarle el pelo a Pence y… La mirada del joven se clava en la de Olette, que al instante desvía sus ojos verdes hacia la entrada del lugar. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no se alegra de verle, como los demás? Suspira, y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo quejarme…

-¿Y no podríais quedaros un poco más? – interviene Hayner.

-Me parece que no habéis entendido- dice Sora con una sonrisa resplandeciente- Los que nos vamos somos Kairi y yo. El rey nos ha dicho que le visitáramos, ya que tenía algunas cosas que tratar con nosotros. Así que vuestro querido Roxas se queda, además de Riku y Naminé.- termina haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar a los dos chicos.

-Te repito que yo no soy la niñera de los incorp… - la mano de Sora impide que Riku continue la frase.

-Ya, ya, no seas quejita. Ya verás como al final te alegras de quedarte. A lo mejor tienes suerte y hasta encuentres alguna chica guapa que sea capaz de aguantarte.

-Imbecil – responde Riku mientras le dirige una mirada furibunda.


	7. Conversaciones cristalinas

**De nuevo el cap se ha hecho esperar, pero creo que, por otra parte, este es de los más largos que he escrito. Es cierto que dije que en verano escribiría más, pero me han surgido ciertas cosillas y he estado bastante ocupada.**

**Por cierto, pensando el otro día, me he dado cuenta de que a lo mejor algunos penséis que he cambiado mucho las personalidades. En el caso de Riku y Roxas es posible que sí haya hecho algún cambio, pero en cuanto a los demás, me he ceñido algo más a cómo aparecen en el manga de KH, que si no lo habéis visto os lo recomiendo.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que dejáis reviews, en serio y perdón por el momento pasteloso del final xDD Espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano y que os guste el cap.**

* * *

Por un momento, se hace el silencio, mientras todos pasean la mirada de Sora a Riku y de Riku a Sora, una y otra vez. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, las carcajadas de Hayner interrumpen la tensión del momento. Kairi respira tranquila, mientras, interiormente, se lamenta por como Riku ha cambiado desde hace unos meses. Al principio, todo era como una especie de sueño: Todos juntos, en las Islas, disfrutando del sol, de su amistad… Pero poco a poco, las sonrisas de Riku se volvían más y más tensas, hasta que desaparecieron. La joven se muerde el labio durante un instante, ya que sabe que, en parte, es culpa suya, pero… Ella quiere a Riku, claro, pero Sora… es algo más. Están conectados.

-¿Kairi, estás bien? – entre sus pensamientos, la suave voz de Naminé se abre paso.

-Sí, sí, perdonad, es que estaba pensando…

Riku la mira entre escéptico y preocupado. Es evidente que no se ha tragado eso. Kairi aparta la mirada de los ojos verdes de Riku con suavidad. Pence, que se percata de este hecho, decide intervenir inmediatamente, antes de que se forme un nuevo silencio demasiado incómodo.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo os vais?

-Ahora mismo – sonríe Sora – Decidimos que ya que hacíamos un viajecito en tren, teníamos que pasarnos por aquí a saludar.

-Bueno, os insistiría para que os quedarais, pero supongo que nada de lo que diga podría competir con la petición de un rey, ¿verdad?

-Todo depende de cuantos helados añadas a la oferta – añade Sora con un toque de secretismo en la voz, que hace reír a Pence.

-No le hagas caso, Pence. Nos encantaría quedarnos un tiempo, pero las órdenes del rey son órdenes, al fin y al cabo – dice Kairi – Por cierto, Sora, creo que ya es la hora. Su Majestad dijo que sería aproximadamente a mediodía.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Los dos se incorporan, ante las miradas interrogantes de los demás. El único que no está pendiente es Riku, que parece estar perdido en el horizonte, Kairi le echa un último vistazo y suspira, y sin cruzar una palabra más, sale de aquel pequeño recinto. Sora se revuelve el pelo con una mano, ligeramente incómodo. Es evidente que no le apetece irse tan pronto, y la reacción de Kairi… Por suerte, el sentido del humor existe en este mundo como escape ante este tipo de situaciones.

-Bueno, chicos, tenemos que ir a la estación. No hace falta que nos acompañéis, sabemos el camino… Por favor, ni se os ocurra venir…

-Indirecta aceptada – Hayner se levanta y se coloca a la altura de Sora - ¡Vamos, chicos!

Todos se incorporan, excepto, como no Riku. Roxas le lanza una mirada compasiva. En parte, entiende como se siente, Después de todos, los dos han sido relegados a un segundo plano, ya que carecen de importancia en la trama principal que, sólo parece comprender la vida de los dos tortolitos. Los dos son criaturas de la oscuridad, después de todo… Ellos son demasiado puros, demasiado brillantes como para aspirar a ser como ellos.

Olette contempla por un momento cómo Roxas se queda parado en medio del lugar de siempre, mirando a Riku. Hay algo… una especie de sentimiento que les une a ambos… Una especie de melancolía. De repente, la mirada de Roxas se vuelve hacia la de la muchacha, y ésta, por un momento, se queda perdida en los ojos azules del rubio, mientras él le pregunta con la mirada acerca de su extraño comportamiento. Olette parpadea, liberándose del poderoso hechizo ejercido por Roxas, aparta la mirada, y se dirige directamente a Riku.

-Esto… Riku…

El joven de pelo plateado la mira, entre asombrado y molesto, como si hasta ese momento no se hubiera dado cuenta de que existiera.

-Deberías venir con nosotros. Así después podríamos ir a ver el atardecer en la colina… Seguro que los demás se animan… Además no deberías quedarte solo en un pueblo que no conoces, después de todo.

Riku chasquea la lengua, pero, aún así se levanta. Lo cierto es que le hace gracia que aquella chica piense que es un extraño, sobre todo cuando él conoce ese pueblo muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de sus ridículos habitantes.

-Está bien. Aunque en todo caso los que podríais perderos seríais vosotros… Tsk...

Olette le dirige una mirada extrañada. Es evidente que no tiene ni idea de a que se refiere Riku, desde luego, Aún así, sale después de él, no sin antes dirigirle una especie de sonrisa triunfante a Roxas, que se queda bastante más perdido que al principio. ¿Qué le pasa a Olette? Hay algo que se le escapa: el hecho de que aparente no mirarle cuando él sabe que no es cierto, invitar a Riku a la colina de manera tan descarada… Ha pasado un año, pero aún así… No puede haber cambiado tanto.

Roxas se pasa una mano por los desordenados cabellos rubios, suspira hondo, y echa a correr detrás de los demás, ya que ha perdido bastante tiempo ahí parado pensando.

Al fin los encuentra delante del andén, en la estación, el mismo en el cuál estaba estacionado el tren en el que han llegado, pero que ahora está vacío. De hecho… No están todos… Faltan Sora y Kairi…

-Ya se han ido – interviene Naminé cuando él la interroga con la mirada.

-Vaya…Ni siquiera les he dicho adiós… O más bien hasta luego – termina con amargura.

-Sora dijo que espera que resolvieras lo que tuvieras que hacer aquí.

Roxas se lleva una mano a la frente.

-Este chico es tonto, de veras que sí.

-Vaya, por fin te has dado cuenta, genio.- no podía ser otro que Riku.

- Oh, venga, no seas amargado, Riku –Hayner le da un codazo en las costillas que, evidentemente, no le sienta especialmente bien- Olette a propuesto que vayamos a la colina, ¿os parece?

Todos asienten con la cabeza, excepto Roxas, que sigue perdido en los misterios de la mente femenina.

-¿Rox?

-Sí, sí, me parece bien.

-En ese caso, a por los billetes. Tenemos suerte de que siga siendo gratis.

Pence se acerca a la ventanilla antes que ningún otro y vuelve a los pocos minutos con cuatro pequeños papeles en la mano. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa culpable para disculparse.

-Perdonad, pero sólo quedaban cuatro billetes para el próximo tren, así que supongo que dos de nosotros deberán quedarse esperando al próximo. Estoy seguro de que a Roxas y Olette no les importará esperarse al próximo tren, ¿verdad? – interviene Pence.

-¿Sólo cuatro billetes? Que extraño… Pero si estos trenes siempre están vacíos.

La castaña le dirige una mirada furibunda, ante la cual el chico responde con una falsa expresión inocente. Para él, es bastante evidente lo que le pasa a Olette, bastante más claro de lo que es incluso para ella misma, por lo que no pudo resistir la tentación de intervenir. Y mientras, el pobre Roxas, sigue bastante más perdido que antes, eso sin contar el hecho de plantearse si Olette podría matarlo mientras esperan el próximo tren.

No obstante, antes de que Olette pueda arreglar el malentendido y arreglar de alguna manera su pasaje para el tren, éste llega. Por otro lado, la castaña y Roxas no son los únicos que están ligeramente desconcertados ante esta situación. Hayner no hace más que desviar la mirada de uno a otro, entre confuso y escéptico. No es precisamente un experto en la materia, aunque es evidente. Naminé le dirige una breve mirada a Roxas, tras lo cual se encamina hacia el andén, sin cruzar una palabra, al igual que Riku. Al final, Pence debe arrastrar a Hayner al interior del tren, que sigue completamente desconcertado y empieza a pensar si algún tipo de vida extraterrestres ha abducido a dos de sus mejores amigos y los ha reemplazado sin que él se de cuenta.

-Malditos extraterrestres… ¡Recuperaré a mis amigos!

-¿Pero qué dices, Hayner? Ale, ale, entra en el vagón. Olly, Roxas, nos vemos en un rato.

Roxas le lanza un última mirada de suplica antes de que la puerta se cierre y el tren desparezca de la estación. Mientras, Olette se sienta en un banco cercano al andén, tras haber cogido dos pasajes para el siguiente ferrocarril. El joven rubio se sienta a su lado, no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo a su antigua amiga. Si las miradas matasen…

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

La pregunta seca de la chica le deja algo descolocado en un principio. Esperaba que aquella espera se desarrollara en medio de un incómodo silencio que no tendría más remedio que romper él. Pero ella había decidido tomar la iniciativa. Eso, unido al hecho de que no sabe cuánto debe contar es lo que hace que su respuesta no sea especialmente aclaratoria.

-Bueno, yo… Estaba en… Con Sora y… Viajamos… Mucho…

Los ojos verdes de Olette relucen común extraño brillo, entre triunfo y decepción, algo que Roxas no sabe cómo interpretar.

-Ya, viajando… Ya veo.

-¿Qué ves? ¿Qué se supone que te pasa, Olette? ¡Éramos amigos! ¡Y aún lo somos, por mucho que te empeñes en aparentar que no! ¡Nada ha cambiado!

El tono impersonal y frío de las palabras de la castaña termina por enfadar al muchacho, cuya frustración pada a convertirse en rabia. No esperaba ese recibimiento… Tanta indiferencia… Tanta frialdad. No tenía derecho a tratarle así después de todo lo que había pasado, de haber estado sólo…

Sin embargo, la reacción de Olette es, de nuevo, totalmente inesperada. Sus ojos se humedecen, aunque ella trate de ocultarlo y se maldiga una y otra vez por ser tan sumamente débil. Aún así, logra sobreponerse lo suficiente para que su voz suene fuerte y segura.

-Te equivocas. Nada es igual. Nosotros hemos seguido aquí, aunque ellos no te recordaran. Todo en Villa Crepúsculo ha permanecido cómo siempre, pero tú… Has estado fuera demasiado tiempo, has hecho demasiadas cosas como para que te reciba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-No… No sé de qué estás hablando.

-No, claro que no – repite la chica, con un deje de amargura en la voz.

-¿Qué te pasa, Olette? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho mal? Sólo dímelo y si debo hacerlo, me disculparé, aunque tenga que tragarme para ello todo mi orgullo. Eso sí, si luego tengo una indigestión, será culpa tuya- termina, con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

-No es tan sencillo como eso- suspira la aludida.

Realmente, le cuesta hacerse la dura. Ella no es así: si hubiera que encasillarla de alguna manera, podríamos decir que es la típica amiga alegre e inteligente, que no dudará ni un minuto en echarte una mano cuando lo necesites. Y sin embargo, allí está, discutiendo con uno de sus mejores amigos.. ¿por qué? ¿Celos, resentimiento? Olette se cubre la cara con las manos y se inclina hacia delante, de modo que el pelo castaño cubre gran parte de su cara. Tras echarle una última mirada de inquietud, Roxas se reclina en el banco, adoptando una postura totalmente despreocupada.

-Bueno, si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas. No insistiré más. Si te apetece hacerte la borde conmigo es problema tuyo.

La castaña no hace un solo gesto de asentimiento o comprensión, sigue con los ojos tapados por las manos, ajena al mundo. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan completamente ilógica? Ella, la predecible, la agradable… Al fin, el pitido del tren comienza a oírse, acercándose cada vez más a la estación. La joven respira aliviada. No cree que pueda permanecer ni un minuto más en compañía de Roxas sin reprocharle su "nueva compañía".

Justo en el momento en que las puertas chirrían indicando su apertura, Olette se levanta, cuando el rubio aún ni siquiera ha hecho ademán de incorporarse, y se introduce a toda prisa en el vagón, suspirando aliviada. No obstante, él acaba introduciéndose antes de que las puertas vuelvan a cerrarse (en contra de lo que ella le gustaría) y se sienta a su lado, dejando poco menos de medio asiento libre entre ellos. La chica desvía la vista al instante, antes de que él descubra que ha estado mirando, respira hondo, y decide clavar la mirada en cualquier sitio menos en el ser que se sienta a su izquierda.

Pese a todo, las manos le tiemblan ligeramente, no sabe si por la rabia, el nerviosismo o por ese sentimiento que se niega a aceptar. En ese momento, repara en algo de lo cual antes no se había dado cuenta: no ha pensado en la partida de Sora ni un sólo momento, ni en sus ojos azules… Probablemente porque ya ha encontrado al dueño de esa mirada entre apenada y sincera que le persigue en sus sueños y ha empleado todos sus esfuerzos en apartarlo lo más posible de ella. ¿Por qué diablos ha tenido que aparecer Roxas?

Mete las manos en los bolsillos, para ocultar su temblor, y allí sus manos encuentran algo duro y frío. Al sacar la mano derecha, Olette contempla cómo el sol arranca destellos a la bola amarilla que aferra. La sujeta con delicadeza y la sostiene ligeramente por encima de sus ojos, con el brazo extendido, tratando de contemplar el mundo a través de aquel cristal, que proporciona a todo un color increíblemente cálido.

A su lado, Roxas sonría imperceptiblemente, recordando una situación parecida, hace un año. Aquella redacción había sido la perfecta excusa para realizar aquella escapada a la colina. Todos tenían aquellas joyas, provenientes del trofeo que él mismo había ganado. Bueno, todos… menos él. Riku se la había quitado…

El joven introduce también su mano en el bolsillo y, aunque por una parte no le extraña, no puede evitar asombrarse cuando descubre en el fondo su propia esfera de cristal. Parece que al "desdoblarse" de Sora, se ha quedado en su cuerpo. Él también extiende la mano para dejar los destellos inunden el vagón, también vacío esta vez.

-Es curioso cómo cambia el mundo si lo ves… con otro color, ¿verdad?

Olette da un respingo. Casi se había olvidado de dónde estaba, perdida entre los tonos amarillentos del paisaje. Aún así, se gira lentamente, con fingida apatía, para contestarle al chico la primera frase cortante que se le venga a la cabeza. No obstante, su mirada se centra en la brillante bola azul que el joven sostiene entre los dedos, y no puede lanzar una ligera exclamación de asombro.

-¡La cuarta bola del trofeo del torneo!

El chico ladea la cabeza, ligeramente intrigado por la sorpresa de la chica, lo que se aprecia en su tono de voz, entre esperanzado y confuso.

-Claro, del torneo del año pasado. Yo gané y repartimos los cristales entre los cuatro, ¿no te acuerdas?

La muchacha de ojos verdes vuelve a desviar la mirada, y su cara se relaja hasta estar carente de toda expresión.

-No, no recuerdo nada sobre los días en que aún estabas con nosotros, al menos no con tanta claridad.

-¿Pero cómo que no? Si fuiste la única que me reconoció al principio.

-Sólo recuerdo imágenes muy vagas y difusas, y desde luego, ningún acontecimiento en concreto. Sólo sé que tú estabas con nosotros y eras amigo nuestro, poco más.- la voz de ella sigue siendo completamente impersonal.

Roxas baja la mirada, derrotado. La única que parecía recordarle resulta que ahora era la única que había olvidado todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Al final, la esperanza de que no le hubieran olvidado del todo, que, en el fondo, el sentimiento y los lazos que los unían fueran más fuertes que las leyes de la lógica… se ha esfumado.

Olette le observa de reojo, ya que en el fondo se siente culpable por el aspecto derrotado que denota el chico. Por eso, cuando Roxas se vuelve hacia ella con un ligero brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos azules que la pilla completamente desprevenida, no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándolo.

-Dame tu mano.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Pence y Hayner han recordado todo después de tocarme, ¿verdad? Entonces, si tú me tocas, es posible que también te acuerdes de todo.

Y sin más, el rubio se acerca más a ella, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento, vuelto hacia ella, y le toma ambas manos, mientras clava sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella, expectante.

-¿Y bien?

Olette está segura de que aunque tuviera una buena respuesta, no podría abrir la boca en este momento. Toda su vida, todo el mundo… parece algo irreal ahora mismo. Sólo sabe que está totalmente perdida, sumergida en un mar azul eléctrico del que no puede apartar la mirada y su cuerpo flota totalmente ingrávido, ausente de toda sensación, excepto la extraña calidez que parece haberse apropiado de sus manos.

-¿Olette?

La joven parpadea y el hechizo se deshace. Retira las manos con presteza, se gira, para no caer otra vez en la trampa, y dibujo en su cara una mueca de disgusto.

-Es evidente que no ha pasado nada. Sigo sin recordar. Entonces, ¿Por qué no contest…?

El pitido del tren al llegar su destino interrumpe la pregunta del chico, mientras que Olette cierra los ojos, agradecida por no tener que responderle. Sin cruzar una palabra más, se levanta y se encamina hacia la salida.


End file.
